Que se passe t-il 17ans après?
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: 17ans après la mise en couple de notre couple préféré, que pourrait-il se passer? Une petite idée, un petit délire qui m'est venu comme ça... Rien de très sérieux !


_**Je voulais vous faire part d'un délire qui a débuté en latin tout à l'heure avec Aurélien, et qui a continué à la sortie... **_

_**On s'est marré là dessus pendant une heure, alors dès que je suis arrivée chez moi je l'ai couché sur papier... **_

_**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis!**_

_**PS: Aurel, celle là elle est pour toi ;) **_

* * *

Cette histoire se passe 17 ans après le début de la relation entre Kate et Rick. Ils ont maintenant une fille de 15 ans, Johanna. Lanie et Esposito sont mariés et ont un garçon de 16 ans, Rafael. Quand à Jenny et Ryan, ils ont eu des jumeaux, Mike et Kathy.

_ Castle, arrête de me regarder! Soupira Kate en finissant son rapport.

_ Pourquoi, je te dérange, quand je t'admire? Demanda son mari avec malice. Pourtant, tu ne semblais pas trouver cela désagréable, ce matin, et hier soir…

Il ne put achever sa phrase avant que la main de Beckett ne se plaque sur sa bouche, sous le regard amusé de Ryan et Esposito.

Le téléphone sonna soudain. _ Beckett! S'écria la policière en décrochant.

Elle écouta attentivement, et son teint vira au rouge très rapidement.

_ Oui, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme, amenez les nous.

Ses deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés pour entendre un bout de la conversation.

Elle raccrocha et serra les poings.

_ Les garçons, c'était un policier de Manhattan. Johanna, Rafael, et Mike ont été arrêtés.

_ Quoi? S'écrièrent les trois papas d'une seule et même voix. _ Et pour quel motif? Hurla Esposito.

Beckett leva les yeux vers eux.

On ne savait pas si elle avait envie de rire ou d'exploser de colère.

_ Conduite en état d'ivresse!

Trois mâchoires touchèrent le seul en même temps.

_ Je vais le tuer! S'écria Javier en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Qui conduisait? Demanda Ryan en rougissant à vue d'œil.

_ Johanna, répondit Kate en éteignant son ordinateur.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé l'alcool? Gémit Esposito.

_ On va leur demander, hein! Murmura Castle en se levant.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, émergeait de l'ascenseur du commissariat en premier une tête brune, une jeune fille qui marchait la tête haute et qui fusillait les policiers les accompagnant du regard.

La digne fille de sa mère, pensa Castle.

Puis suivit de très près (trop près, pensa Kate) Rafael, qui avait du mal à tenir debout et auquel on avait passé les menottes.

Puis enfin la tête blonde ébouriffée de Mike les suivait de très loin, n'arrivant plus à poser un pied devant l'autre. Un policier à l'air sévère le soutenait tant bien que mal.

_Ils sont à vous ces oiseaux là? Demanda Le premier policier en lâchant le bras de Johanna qui le retira assez violement de sa poigne.

_ Malheureusement oui, dit Ryan d'une voix glaciale.

Son fils baissa aussitôt les yeux.

_ On peut tout expliquer! Hasarda Johanna. _ Toi, tu te tais! Cria sa mère, rouge de rage et ne se contenant plus à présent.

La fillette leva les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna.

Elle était tellement différente d'Alexis! Pensa Castle. Mais il aimait autant ses deux filles.

_ On vous les laisse, on a autre chose à faire, nous! Conclut le deuxième flic en poussant Mike à la hauteur de ses camarades.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'alcool, et le gamin se retrouva étallé par terre en moins de deux.

Son père le releva assez violement.

_ On les mets où? Demanda-t-il en agrippant son rejeton pour ne pas qu'il retombe.

_ Cellule de dégrisement, coupa Beckett.

Elle prit sa fille par le poignet, la gamine grimaça, et l'enferma dans une cellule.

_ Attends, maman! Tu vas pas me laisser là quand même! S'alarma-t-elle.

_ Oh que si, je vais le faire! Ragea Beckett en s'éloignant.

La pauvre gamine la rappela deux fois, mais elle ne revint pas. Elle s'affaissa sur le banc et s'endormit.

_ Papa, s'il te plait! Balisa Mike. Je le referais plus, je te le jures!

_ J'espère bien! Dit Ryan en refermant la cellule.

Plus loin, Esposito se retenait pour ne pas lâcher son fils et le laisser ramper jusqu'à la cellule seul.

Mais il le souleva à moitié et le lâcha sur le sol froid, où il y resterait pendant 12 heures.

_ Papa… marmonna l'ado avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Les trois adultes affligés se retrouvèrent autour du bureau de Beckett.

En se regardant tous les quatre, ils explosèrent soudain de rire.

_ Si ils savaient comment on était à leur âge! Hoqueta Beckett.

_ Je crois qu'ils ont retenu la leçon! Siffla Ryan.

_ Ils auraient pu se pisser dessus tellement ils avaient peur! Dit Esposito avec un large sourire.

Les quatre amis rirent de nouveau de bon cœur.

* * *

_**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? C'est du grand n'importe quoi, oui! ^^**_

_**Alors je vous dit pas les scénarios alternatifs qu'on a déballé en une heure! :O je crois qu'on a épuisé toutes les possibilitées de ridicule, celle ci est la moins pire... **_

_**(pour ceux qui veulent savoir la pire c'est une où Castle et Beckett on 7 enfants cachés... lol) **_

_**Bisous à tous et a bientôt! N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**_


End file.
